That's How We'll Be
by southernbelle08
Summary: What does a good marriage look like? RLNT. Really short. Deplorable title and summary. Just read it. Warm fuzzies.


**A/N:** Hey y'all! I've been quiet for a while, but I just wrote this one tonight and I'm actually fairly pleased with it. I'm going to ask you in advance to forgive my atrocious misuse of the comma, but it seems like whenever I don't know what to do with the grammar, I stick in a comma. Forget duct tape--a comma fixes everything! Yeah...need to work on that. Anyway, I got this idea because I'm going to become an aunt next Tuesday, and although my sister's marriage is far from perfect, it got me thinking about everything a marriage should be, and besides I've always loved the Weasley's relationship. I don't think enough people realize how special something like that is. Okay I'm getting too philosophical. It's 1:00 in the morning. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

They sat alone in the living room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Remus sprawled on the sagging sofa and Tonks curled up on the musty easy chair that refused to rock no matter how many Unsticking charms were blasted on the springs. It was probably about midnight, Remus couldn't remember when the great grandfather clock had struck last, and the children had long gone up to bed, followed shortly by Molly and Arthur, and finally Kingsley had wished them a good night and silently left the house to return to his own apartment.

Remus at last turned from the book he had been staring at uncomprehendingly and gazed at the fire burning in the fireplace. It had another good hour and a half until it died out, he figured. Glancing at Nymphadora, whose short hair mimicked the orangey-yellow fire, he watched as she held up her left hand to admire how the firelight shone on her ring, a beautiful smile playing on her lips.

It had taken him so much effort, so much time to scrounge up the money for that ring. He knew in his heart of hearts that if she wanted him, she wouldn't care what the ring looked like, but he still wanted to show her how much he loved her. Not that a piece of jewelry could show her how much he loved her. But that girl needed a good ring, and somehow he'd managed to get her one. He sighed contentedly.

Tonks looked up from the ring and caught his eye. Grinning, she hopped up from her seat and joined him on the sofa, snuggling up next to him and resting her head on his chest. This was their favorite way to just relax and chat and not have a care in the world. They lay like that for a long time, watching the fire burn steadily in the grate, until finally Remus spoke up.

"I hope we end up like Molly and Arthur."

She lifted her head to peer at him. "What?"

He tried to shrug, but the couch prevented any movement, so he settled with a jerk of his head. "You know, when we get married." That word scared him so much, but how he loved it! "I hope we end up like them."

Tonks looked incredulous. "Remus Lupin, if you think I'm going to bear you seven children, you've got another think coming."

Remus started; he hadn't meant it like that. "No, no. I mean the way they still love each other, even after everything they've gone through. They've been toughing it out for so many years, having to deal with all the stress from the money and the kids, and yet you can see that they're still madly in love with each other."

He felt Tonks settle back into his chest and sigh peacefully. "That's how we'll be."

And that's how they sat the rest of the night, each thinking their own thoughts, which were probably pretty much the same thoughts, until they both drifted off to sleep, nothing left of the fire but a few warm embers.

* * *

_Twelve Years Later_

The St. Mungo's nurse gently placed the two freshly-wrapped bundles of joy into the arms of their beaming mother.

"Twins, Nymphadora," Remus said happily as he affectionately brushed her pink bangs from her damp forehead. "That makes seven."

She let out a breathy chuckle as they heard five pairs of little feet stampede into the hospital room to greet their new siblings. "I think that's just the right number."

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review! And by the way (even though I know you really don't care) my sister's having a little boy and his name will be Cameron. Did you know Cameron means "crooked nose"? I think I'll conveniently forget to tell my sister that...


End file.
